Mark of Athena
by Roman Queen
Summary: Okay, so this is my version of Mark of Athena. Rated T for fighting and well, yeah. Enjoy if you click here.
1. Author's Note

This is my version of Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. Yes it has been done countless times again, but hey, I get bored easily and my mind has one too many things going on at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Chapter One of Mark of Athena belongs to Rick Roirdan, I am merely going off that one chapter. All rights of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heros of Olympus belong to Rick Roirdan.

* * *

Chapter Two

Percy Jackson

The legion stopped at the Pomerian Line, standing at the ready for the orders given to them by Renya or Percy. The Senetors were behind him, shift uneasily on their feet, watching the four figures climbing down the ladder from the warship-the Argo II.

Percy caught sight of Annabeth, her blond hair and gray eyes flashing when they met his. _Annabeth._

"Praetors of the Twelfth Legion, thank you for talking with us." a boy said with shocking familiar blue eyes and blond hair.

Percy flashed a grin at Annabeth when he saw the shocked look on her face and then glanced at the other two. THe other boy looked like the picture of Sammy and was from the video that had been sent-Leo. The girl was shockingly pretty with brown hair and ever changing eyes. The one that had spoken had the arua of power and Percy knew it was Jason Grace.

"Jason?" Renya breathed, shaking her head. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter Greeks. I am Renya, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Telfth Legion."

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Co-leader of Camp Half Blood."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." The blond hair boy said.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Co-leader of Camp Half Blood."

"Leo Valdaz, Son of Hephaestus, Supreme Comander of the Argo II."

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace?" Percy asked, figuring out where he had seen those blue eyes before. He didn't say anything about it, but turned his attention to Annabeth, glad that she as there. "I'm surprised you didn't replace me."

She shrugged. "Jason earned the Camp's respect fairly quickly, but you are still leader. We will follow Jason though. What happened Percy? Eight months and no word. Sally told us she got a message from you and that you were safe, but there was nothing else. What were you doing in Alaska?"

"Freeing Thantos. Polybotes and Alcyoneus is dead. What about you?" Percy was trying to stay calm, not rush forward and hug her like he wanted to. Despite what Annabeth always said about him being compulsive, he knew he couldn't mess this up.

"Piper, Leo and I went on a quest to free Hera." Jason said. "How have you been Renya?"

"Well enough. The Greeks destroyed my old home, is there any reason why we should trust them?"

"Hey!" Percy turned on her, his anger starting to grow. "I thought you forgave me and Annabeth for that? Besides, I helped save the Camp and the legion raised me a their praetor."

"They are good Renya." Jason said huriedly. "They took me in when Juno took my memories and gave me a place to stay. They are different then us, but they are against Gaea. The Greeks don't want her to win."

Renya nodded. "We will speak after dinner. Until then, show our Greek friends around Camp Jupiter. Percy, remember your promise." She left, calling out orders that the Greeks were friends.

Grinning Percy darted forward and hugged Annabeth, kissing her. He was still taller then her and he laughed, glad to have her back in his arms. "How have you been Wise Girl?"

"How have I been?" her voice was higher and she punhed him in the stomach. "Do you listen to anything I tell you? You know Alaska is beyond the gods and you still went!"

"I know how to take care of myself Annabeth."

"Mount Saint Helens? You were gone for weeks!" she was on the verge of crying. "Dr. Thorn?"

"Hey guys, I um hate to inturupt, but maybe we can look around Camp Jupiter." Piper sugusted.

"Yeah, I'm all for looking around this camp!"

"Hey Percy?"

Percy glanced a Frank and Hazel and grinned. "This is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Hades. They are part of the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth nodded to both of them and glared at Percy again. "Always getting into trouble."

Shrugging, Percy glanced at Jason. "Sorry man, I really didn't want to take your job, but..."

Jason shrugged as well. "Its Roman way. Thaila says she's sorry she couldn't come."

"Grace huh?"

"Long story. How have you been Hazel?"

"Good."

"Are we going to get a tour of this bad camp or what!" Leo protested, making Hazel flinch.

Piper stepped in with another smile. "Why don't Frank and Hazel show us around? Percy and Annabeth can tag along with us and we can swap stories before we meet with Renya."

* * *

Hope its not too short. Sorry if it doesn't sound like Percy, but I'll hopefully get a bit better with a few more chapters in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jason Grace

Jason wasn't sure what to make of Percy. The guy took his spot as praetor and despite Octavian's whispering, he had found a place in Camp Jupiter. The Greeks had been welcoming and had given Jason a home, but they were so different then the Romans. He had found another home, one where despite being Roman, he felt welcomed and was able to relax some. He was never attacked like the stories always said and they were trustworthy, but here, at Camp Jupiter, he felt safer and at home. This is where he belonged.

"Hazel!" Jason called out the girl's name, glad to have an old friend here. "Why don't you take the others to dinner?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Without a word, Percy stayed behind, shifting on his feet. "I really didn't want this-"

"I know, but Juno didn't give either of us a choice. You should know, Annabeth was going crazy when you vanished. When she found me, Piper and Leo, she freaked."

"She's got a temper sometimes. If we make it out of this, your welcome to your job back; I never had any plans of getting it, just keeping Camp Jupiter safe. They took me in." Percy said, relaxing. "I don't trust Octavian."

Nodding, Jason glanced at the temple where he was sure the augur was. "I never have. He is dangerous, but I would think he would work for Gaea."

"He killed Gwen during the war games."

"Gwen was killed?" shocked, Jason wondered how correct Percy was. He knew Octavian was power hungry, but he wasn't sure if he would risk killing another Roman for power.

"She is fine now; Death was still chained so she came back. But I don't trust him."

Jason agreed, but knew better then to make any outward claims about the augur. He wasn't a praetor, but Octavian was still a powerful figure in camp. He didn't say anything and led the way down the hill, starving.

"Jason!" Dakota shouted, raising his kool-aid with a mad grin. "You vanish for eight months then show up with a bunch of Greeks? All we know is that Gaea is waking and Juno made you go live with these Greeks. What happened?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't see why we can't tell them, they'll find out soon enough."

"Romans!" Percy stood and the Romans fell silent. "I know you are all curious about our new Greek friends and why Jason vanished and why I brought Hera-Juno to camp." They started whispering and Percy frowned, ignoring the dark look Renya sent him. "Well shut up and listen!"

"Smooth dude." Leo said, laughing."Good way to get killed."

"Oh gods." Annabetha groaned.

Jason just grinned at the Greek demigod. Annabeth looked distressed. "Perhapes we should've had Piper talk. Why don't I tell my story first before Percy ends up stabbed."

Grinning wolfishly, Percy sat down. "Got their attention didn't it? Go ahead Jason, I want to find out what happened at Camp Half-Blood while I was kidnapped by Her Majesty Queen Hera."


End file.
